


a sensation of elation

by nirvhannahcornell (josiebelladonna)



Series: Twisted charms [4]
Category: Anthrax (US Band)
Genre: Art, Character Study, Fanart, Gen, Illustrations, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiebelladonna/pseuds/nirvhannahcornell
Summary: The infamous Anthrax drawings to accompany my fic, now it’s dark 🖤
Series: Twisted charms [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565710





	a sensation of elation

**Author's Note:**

> I drew these back in October during the California power outages (and Inktober, too, oof), and we had candles dancing everywhere. It was then I realized I gave my little soul kiss to Joey literally the most appropriate name 😘🖤


End file.
